Toodle Tale: Quest Walkthrough Chapter 3
This page is under construction. Meke King: Once inside Meke Village speak to King Lyra. He will start you on the next piece of the main quest. Apparently the village had been attacked by thieves. They are in desperate need of food and water. At this point you will ask about Meke Maze. He will tell you “no” at this point, but you still offer to help the village. He will send you to talk to Doris. At this point the quest Meke King is added to your quest log. Doris is located in the screen down from King Lyra. She will tell you that her hollow tree farm has been destroyed. She will send you to get 3 seeds from Northwood at Night. She will tell you that you must take an inverted portal to get there. It is located in the Dark Woods. Doris updates your quest log with how to find the inverted portal in the Dark Woods. It reads: When you are in the Dark Woods of Northwood look for the snail fossils. Click on one and watch it feed. Make the food grow back before waking the other fossil. Good luck- Doris Battling the Thief: At this point you need to travel to the Dark Woods. Tip: The fastest way to get there from Meke Village is to fast travel to the Northwood hospital and then walk to the Dark Woods from there. Once inside the Dark Woods you will run into your old friend the thief. Talk to him. You will ask him if he is a part of the raid that happened to Meke Village. He doesn’t like this and he initiates battle. After you defeat both of his toodles, he throws a smoke grenade and runs away. You are able to continue on your search for the inverted portal. Walk through the doorway he had been blocking. Getting Through the Snail Fossil Doorway: At this point you will be in the screen with the snail fossils. (They look like stone snails). First Click on one of the snails. It will crack open, and a live snail will come out. It will eat the pink and purple flower and then crawl out of the screen. Next Click on the flower stem. This will cause the flower to re-grow. Next Click on the other snail. It will do the same thing. Afterwards a door will open up. Walk through the hidden doorway. The Ancient Carvings: Follow the path until you get to this screen. Click on the ancient carvings. They are blinking gold. A new page will pop-up. It depicts the carvings up close. It shows that the platform is activated with 5 Nitepole Goos. Note: You get Nitepole Goo by defeating wild Nitepoles throughout Pandora. '' Starting the Inverted Portal: Walk up to the portal. ''Note: If you start inserting Nitepole Goo and run out. It’s okay. The inverted pillar will store your progress until you come back. Click on one of the 5 pillars on the portal. It will ask if you wish to insert a Nitepole Goo. Click yes. Once you successfully inserted the Nitepole Goo the pillar will light with flame. Continue with this process until all of the pillars are lit Tip: BEWARE the portal is only activated for one trip at a time so be ready before you go!. Once you are ready step through the portal by clicking on it. Welcome to Northwood at Night: Tip: Your main goal in Northwood at Night is to find the hollow tree seeds, but it doesn’t hurt to look around while you are here! :) '' This is the screen that you will start out in. You will see the not so subtle differences between Northwood and Northwood at Night. ''Note: If you look at your map now it will be blank because you are in a different reality. There is only one exit in this screen. Once you walk through it you will be in this screen. At this point there isn’t an exit for you to walk through. You have to play the music board. Opening the Music Board Door: The only way to continue on and find the hollow tree seeds is to play to correct melody on the music board. To do this you have to first click on the music board. It is the colorful circles located in the middle of the screen. First it will completely glow momentarily. Then a key will be pushed. It will play your first note as well as light up. Click on it. The music board will now play another note. You must click on your first note and then the second note. This is a test of your memory. So you must click on each circle in the right order. You will have to do this until 5 keys have been pushed. Between each added note the melody will be played. Then a doorway will open up to your left. Walk through it. Finding Hollow Tree 1: You will find yourself in the screen pictured to the right. Go up and click on the hollow tree. It will disappear and you will get a popup message that says you found a hollow tree. Your quest log will be updated. You only have two more hollow trees to find at this point. Walk on to the left. Finding the Locked Chest and Light Bulb: In this screen you will see a treasure chest like the one pictured to the right.. Note: You will see more of these treasure chests in future quests. Walk up at click on it. You will see a screen like the one pictured to the right. It is a complicated lock. There are pieces that you must find all over Northwood at Night to unlock it. By hovering your cursor over the picture you find out that you need to find a battery, a light bulb, and a key. Continue on by walking up. You will find yourself in this screen. In the upper left corner you will see a light bulb. Click on it. It will disappear when you have picked it up. Continue on by walking to your right. Finding Hollow Tree Number 2: Eventually you will find this screen. Click on the Hollow Tree and pick it up. Your quest log will update at this point. You only have one more Hollow Tree to find. You now have two directions that you can walk. Up and to the right. It doesn’t matter which way you go. A circle will be completed. In this walkthrough we go to the right. Walk to the right. Opening the Locked Chest: If you go to the right you will enter a screen that has the key to the Locked Chest in it. If you continue on you will end-up on Sandy Shores at Night. Keep walking to the left. Eventually you will run into a Flutterbee. Battle and defeat it. It will give you the AA Battery that you need for the locked chest. Go back to the Locked Chest Click on it. This will prompt the items you found around Northwood to be plugged in and the chest to be unlocked. Click on the chest again. It will tell you that there is a button inside of it. Push the button. This will cause a gate to open. Going Through the Opened Gate: Walk up. You will now be at Fresh Cherries at Night. Walk to the right. Continue to do so until you are in the screen where you found the Key before. This is the screen that the gate opened up in. Walk to the right through it. The Last Hollow Tree: You are now in the screen with the last Hollow Tree in it. Click on it. Your quest log will be updated. You are now ready to return to Doris. A Portal to Doris: Click as fast as you can on the button that is in the screen you are standing in. It will open a portal. A light will shine brighter and brighter… Once It becomes a portal, you will be transferred back to Northwood. Fast travel back to the Meke Hospital and walk down. Talk to Doris.